phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jack's Posse Fic
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Biff Van Stomm! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 02:56, 25 July 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Chimmney Vator Please change "Chimmneyvator" back to "Chimmney Vator" in "I, Brobot". Check the "Arriving at Perry's lair" picture in the gallery for the spelling. — RRabbit42 15:58, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Chimney is spelled wrong in it, and it's supposed to be one whole word. Do not tell a 3-time spelling be champion that he is wrong. Your spelling doesn't make sense. Also, the filenames that depict that scene, say "chimneyvator", so there's more evidence that my spelling is correct--Jack's Posse Fic 16:05, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::People can call file names whatever they want, so they should not be used to determine the official spelling of anything. As to whether my spelling makes sense or not, that's irrelevant. The spelling is shown in the episode, and that takes priority over closed captioning, what the proper word would be, or anything shown in the credits. (For example, Grandma Flynn is credited as "Betty Joe Flynn", but a banner in "Crack That Whip" shows her name is spelled "Betty Jo Flynn". Betty Jo is the correct spelling.) ::Until Dan and Swamp re-master that scene to correct the spelling, it is called a "Chimmney Vator" with an extra M and spelled as two words. Please change all instances of "Chimneyvator" back to "Chimmney Vator". You can put a note in the Background Information that it should be spelled "Chimneyvator", but all other references need to have the spelling as shown in the episode. — RRabbit42 16:18, 25 July 2009 (UTC) There was no Chimmney Vator spelling. It was never shown in the episode. What show are you watching?--Jack's Posse Fic 16:21, 25 July 2009 (UTC) : Go into Gallery:I, Brobot. Look at the "Chimneyvator" section. Click on the third picture that has the caption of "Arriving at Perry's lair". Look at the top of the picture. — RRabbit42 16:24, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Episode intros Hey - I'm going around and removing the added info in the episode introductions, really sorry. It's an unspoken rule we have; we used to do it, but not anymore. So please stop doing so, thanks! The Flash {talk} 17:50, 25 July 2009 (UTC)